Mi tierno secuaz
by waiting 27
Summary: Sonic debe buscar un lugar donde dejar a Tails por unos días, pero no encuentra ninguno, hasta que alguien se ofrece a cuidarlo... ¿Será para ayudarlo o habrá otro motivo?
1. Hasta pronto Sonic

**Hola a todos! acá tengo un nuevo fic, creado con un poco de ayuda y apoyo de mi amigo Dark Maquinolopsky.**

**Les dejo las edades de algunos personajes para que se orienten en el fic:**

**Sonic:**_ 14 años_

**Tails:**___9 años_

**Cream: **_7 años_

**Rouge: **_17 años_

**(el resto es irrelevante)**

**Sonic, ni sus compañeros, no me pertenecen. **

**Espero les guste...**

_**Mi tierno secuaz**_

_**Capitulo 1: Hasta pronto Sonic, la gran casa de Rouge.**_

Por ahora la paz reinaba en Mobius, por un tiempo Eggman había desaparecido. Pero luego reveló su posición en un lugar muy lejano al hogar de nuestros héroes, una pequeña isla donde habitaban varios tipos de animales. Sonic recibió un llamado de ayuda desde la isla, quería ir deprisa para ayudarlos, pero tenía un pequeño problema... Tails. Si bien el zorrito era bastante inteligente y aplicado, Sonic no quería dejarlo solo y no tenía con quien dejarlo, esto era un problema para el erizo.

Vamos Sonic, deja que vaya contigo - rogó Tails por decimoprimera vez

no Tails, es muy peligroso - respondió Sonic por decimoprimera vez

si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué vas solo? - preguntó el zorrito

porque así iré más rápido y yo puedo cuidarme muy bien - contestó Sonic, seguía pensando en que lugar podría dejar a Tails.

El viento soplaba por la pradera donde se encontraban los dos amigos, mientras Sonic se encontraba recostado en el suelo pensando, con un Tails molesto al lado suyo, parado y sin parar de insistir que lo llevara con él. Habían pasado 4 horas de la llamada de auxilio, pero Sonic no podía partir hasta encontrar un lugar donde dejar al zorro de dos colas.

Bueno si no quieres que vaya contigo, entonces me quedaré solo - sentenció Tails, cruzándose de brazos con el seño fruncido

a no, eso no, recuerdas la vez en la que te deje solo por un par de horas mientras fui a la tienda para comprar algo para cenar - le recordó Sonic, mientras se sentaba en el pasto

heee... - Tails volteó la cara - no, no me acuerdo

pues yo sí, cuando entre, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, los muebles rotos, en la cocina el horno prendido con comida quemada dentro, en nuestras habitaciones parecía que había pasado un tornado - dijo Sonic - me dijiste que te quedarías viendo televisión y vuelvo y encuentro la casa un desastre

pero eso fue hace mucho, ya he crecido - reclamó Tails, Sonic se levantó

¡fue hace una semana Tails! - el erizo estaba molesto

¡pero no fue mi culpa Bela quería jugar y tenía hambre! - se excusó Tails

¡si, y fue la primera y la última vez que te deje traer un perro a la casa! - gritó Sonic, estas peleas eran muy comunes, Tails era MUY testarudo y Sonic tenía MUY poca paciencia

¡no era un perro era una perrita! - gritó Tails

¡Una perrita bastante grande, traviesa y terca, como tú! - gritaba Sonic

¡Por lo menos no era tan feo y malo como tú! - gritó Tails y enrolló sus colas y salió volando.

Sonic suspiró, ahora tenía que buscarlo, aunque Sonic sabía bien donde estaba, como siempre, en la cabaña que ellos habían encontrado una vez. Sin más remedio salió corriendo en busca de su hermanito. Y tal y como pensó Sonic, Tails estaba en la cabaña, pero había un problema, el zorrito había trabado todas las entradas de la casa. A Sonic no le quedo más remedio que pedirle que le abriera, Tails se negaba rotundamente.

Vamos Tails ábreme - seguía pidiendo Sonic

no - volvió a responder el zorrito

vamos, lamento lo que dije, es solo que me preocupas mucho, no quiero que nada te pase - rogaba Sonic

vete Sonic, no quiero estar contigo - siguió en su postura el zorrito

sabes bien que no puedo dejarte solo, ya fuimos a preguntar a todos nuestros amigos y ninguno puede cuidarte - dijo Sonic

¡vete Sonic! - gritó Tails

¡no me voy hasta que me abras! - sentenció Sonic - no es mi culpa que no tenga a nadie que pueda cuidar de ti, Amy va a estar esta semana ocupada con una amiga que quedo en el hospital, ni hablar de Knuckles, la última vez que te deje con él, casi te mata porque casi rompes la esmeralda maestra, y si te disculparas con Cream, podrías quedarte en casa de Vainilla, pero te niegas rotundamente... - comentó Sonic

¡yo no tengo porque pedirle perdón, no tenía porque gritarme así! - gritó Tails desde adentro

¡Tails, Cream te estima mucho, es normal que se enfade contigo, tu también podrías haberte acordado de la promesa que le hiciste! - contrarresto el erizo

¡Se que lo que prometí Sonic, pero no tuve tiempo! - gritaba el zorro desde adentro

¡no voy a pelear contigo por eso Tails, abre la puerta, solo estas empeorando las cosas! - Sonic estaba perdiendo por completo la poca paciencia que tenía

¡SONIC NO VOY A ABRIRTE, VETE AHORA! - gritaba Tails

¡BIEN TAILS, SI PUEDES CUIDARTE SOLO HASLO, ME VOY! - Grito Sonic.

Sonic comenzó a caminar en el lugar con pasos fuertes, para que Tails creyera que el erizo se había ido, a continuación Sonic se escondió en un arbusto que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Tal y como Sonic había pensado, Tails abrió rápidamente la puerta, el erizo aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar. Cuando lo hizo se colocó en la puerta para evitar que el zorro se vuelva a escapar.

¡Ya fue suficiente Tails, deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado! - grito Sonic molesto

¡Yo no soy un malcriado!, ¡es solo que tú eres muy malo conmigo! - el zorrito se sentó en el suelo, con una cara triste, Sonic dejo de cubrir la puerta y se le acercó

perdón Tails, no quería gritarte, pero a veces te pones muy caprichoso - se disculpo el erizo

¿qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? - preguntó Tails

buscaré un lugar donde pueda dejarte, pero no me cambies el tema, ¿me perdonas? - dijo erizo acercándose al zorro, luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

Sonic para JAJAJAJA - Tails reía a carcajadas

no te dejaré hasta que me perdones - amenazo Sonic

está bien, está bien JAJAJA te perdono Sonic, te perdono JAJAJA - Sonic paro al escuchar eso

te salvaste esta vez, oíste - dijo el erizo

eres malo Sonic - dijo Tails

así que quieres que empiece otra vez, bu... - Tails interrumpió a Sonic

¡no, no!, no voy a enojarme más - dijo el zorrito

más te vale - Sonic abrazo a su hermanito y este le correspondió

Entonces alguien, que había sido atraída por los gritos de Sonic y Tails, y que había presenciado toda la escena, se hizo presente apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Que tierna escena - dijo la murcielago recién llegada, Rouge

Rouge - dijo Sonic sorprendido, solo había estado con ella algunas veces, y Tails no la conocía bien

me entere que Eggman volvió, ¿iras a detenerlo? - pregunto Rouge

sí, pero primero debo buscar quien cuide de Tails - dijo Sonic

¿enserio?, que hay de tus amistades - preguntó

todas están ocupadas y... ¿por qué tanto interés? - pregunto Sonic desconfiado

bueno... ¿y si yo cuido a Tails? - pregunto Rouge

¿y eso a qué viene? - preguntó Sonic

bueno, yo solo quería ayudar a un amigo, pero si no quieres... - Rouge se detuvo hay esperando la respuesta del erizo

pues... no lo sé - Sonic dudaba, no conocía Rouge como para confiarle a Tails, a demás él zorro tampoco la conocía, pero por otro lado no tenía otra opción no sabía que contestarle a la murcielago

Sonic, a mi no me importaría - dijo Tails, tratando de hacer que Sonic aceptará para poder irse

no se Tails, no es que crea que no puedes quedarte con ella, pero casi no la conozco - dijo Sonic

por mi pueden discutirlo todo el día - dijo Rouge, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la charla entre los dos amigos, pero empezaba a perder la paciencia

Sonic no tienes muchas opciones, volverás en dos días, ¿qué tiene de malo? - siguió Tails, Sonic alzo la voz para que la murcielago lo escuche

Rouge, no te conozco muy bien y sinceramente me cuesta confiar en ti, pero como no tengo más remedio... ¿estás segura de que podrás cuidar bien de Tails? - dijo Sonic

que directo eres Sonic, pero está bien, Tails no será mucho problema, a demás solo serán dos días - dijo Rouge - no te molesta estar conmigo, ¿verdad Tails?

no, estaré bien Sonic - contesto el zorrito, para luego volverse a dirigir al erizo

bueno... de acuerdo, pero me prometerás que cuando vuelva Tails se encontrará tal y como cuando me fui - advirtió Sonic

así será Sonic, no tienes que preocuparte por nada - aseguró Rouge

bueno - el erizo se volteó y le hablo al zorro - Tails, solo tardaré 2 días en volver te lo prometo

está bien Sonic, me portaré bien - dijo Tails

bien dicho - dijo Sonic - de acuerdo Rouge nos vemos en un par de días, adiós Tails - Sonic corrió directo a su casa a recoger la mochila que había hecho con el zorro y luego partiría hacía la isla

bien nosotros también nos vamos dulzura - le dijo Rouge a Tails

de acuerdo - Tails camino siguiendo a Rouge hacía, ¿su casa?

-00000-

Luego de un par de horas llegaron a casa de Rouge, la murcielago vivía en un Penthouse, con un enorme recibidor, que tenía unas enormes ventanas con una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, varios cuadros por las paredes, se podía ver a lo lejos un balcón con una mancha azul en el suelo, lo que Tails dedujo como una piscina, había varios sillones y una mesita de vidrio en medio de estos, un televisor grande y fino, y otras cosas más. Tails se quedo asombrado ante tal construcción, nunca vio nada similar.

Bueno llegamos, siéntate si quieres, veré que hay para comer en la cocina - informo Rouge

de acuerdo - dijo el zorro y se sentó en un sillón blanco y largo en medio de la habitación. Luego de un rato, Rouge regreso de la cocina y se sentó, en un sillón chico y también blanco, a la izquierda de Tails

bueno no tengo nada, creo que debo pedir algo, ¿te gustaría comer una pizza? - preguntó Rouge

no hay problema Rouge - respondió Tails, Rouge tomo el teléfono para llamar

creí que eras un poco más tímido, pero es mejor así - dijo la murcielago y se colocó el tubo del teléfono en el oído, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar mejor, Tails se quedo esperando, hasta que Rouge volvió y preguntó - oye Tails, se que eres muy inteligente y que sabes mucho de mecánica, pero ¿sabes algo sobre conexiones de cables o sistemas electrónicos?

si claro, necesito saberlo para hacer mis inventos - contesto Tails

entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? - pregunto la murcielago

claro que sí - respondió animado Tails, la verdad que pasar dos días encerrado en casa de Rouge hasta que Sonic vuelva sería horrible - ¿en qué necesitas ayuda?

ho, ya lo veras, saldremos esta noche, ¿seguro qué vendrás y me ayudarás con lo que sea? - pregunto Rouge, Tails lo dudo un segundo, - _"pero que es lo peor que podría pasar, ni que Rouge fuera una asesina" _- pensó Tails

si, te acompañaré - respondió el zorrito

muchas gracias Tails - agradeció Rouge

Poco después llego un repartidor con la pizza que pidió Rouge. Luego de comer Rouge guió a Tails a una habitación que se encontraba no muy lejos del comedor, hay había una cama amplia en el centro, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un reloj arriba, una puerta que daba a un baño privado, una biblioteca por la pared opuesta a la cama, una ventana con balcón, y un baúl en un rincón de la habitación.

Guau - dijo Tails al verla

¿te gusta? - pregunto la murcielago

es increíble - contesto Tails - muchas gracias Rouge

no hay problema dulzura, descansa todo lo que puedas, saldremos por la madrugada... - con esto Rouge se retiro de la habitación.

Tails se dirigió hacia la cama y se tiro en ella, _"ni siquiera se parecía a la casa donde vivo con Sonic, esta casa era mucho mejor... pero, ¿porqué estoy pensando en esto?" _Tails miró el reloj, este marcaba las 10 p.m., se acomodó en su cama y se durmió al cabo de 5 minutos. Por otra parte, Rouge se encontraba en su habitación, esta era similar a la de Tails, la murcielago se tiró en la cama y miró el reloj, eran las 10:05 p.m., _"dentro de 5 horas ese diamante será mío" _pensó la murcielago, se acomodó en su cama, un Dosel con sabanas blancas, y se quedo dormida, no sin antes colocar un despertador, que sonaría a las 3:15 a.m.

**Y acá termina el capitulo 1.**

**Por si a alguien se le ocurre, no es un TailsxRouge amoroso (sería un poco rara la relación, considerando que en el fic se llevan 8 años de diferencia), ya sabrán que tipo de relación se forma entre estos dos personajes. Sé que el título del capítulo no es muy bueno, pero no se me ocurrió otro...**

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado, nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	2. Problemas de amistad

**Hola a todos! y perdón por la tardanza. **

**Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Este capítulo transcurre en el mismo tiempo que el anterior, pero con otra escena.**

**Otro dato, los flashback son narrados en 1° persona por los dueños de esos recuerdos.**

**Bueno espero lo disfruten.**

_**Mi tierno secuaz**_

_**Capitulo 2: Problemas de amistad; la versión de Cream.**_

Ella estaba acostada en su cama, tenía un cuaderno y unos lápices de colores en la mano, estaba muy tranquila, hasta que algo llamo su atención, fue el timbre de su casa. Si bien sabía que su madre abriría la puerta, sintió una curiosidad por saber quién era. Así salió de su habitación y se apoyo en el barandal del pasillo del segundo piso, desde allí tenía una vista de toda la sala. Vio como su madre se acercaba para abrir la puerta, entonces vio quien era el que había tocado el timbre.

Buenos días Vainilla - saludos un erizo azul en la puerta

hola Sonic, pasa por favor - invitó Vainilla

muchas gracias - dijo Sonic ingresando a la sala, tanto él como Vainilla se sentaron en los sillones

¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita Sonic? - dijo respetuosamente la coneja

bueno Vainilla... - el erizo miró el suelo - quería ver si me podías hacer un favor

claro Sonic, que necesitas - dijo Vainilla

bueno, parece que Eggman volvió, pero el lugar de su ubicación está muy lejos, necesito ir hacía allá, y necesito que alguien se quede a cuidar a Tails - dijo Sonic

por mi no hay ningún problema, Tails es un chico muy tranquilo, a demás se lleva muy bien con Cream - dijo Vainilla

ese es el problema... - dijo Sonic

¿a qué te refieres? - pregunto Vainilla

¿recuerda de la pequeña pelea entre ellos dos? - pregunto Sonic

ha, ya veo... - dijo pensativa la coneja - no te preocupes, seguro que Cream no tendrá problemas con eso...

¡eso no es cierto! - grito una voz desde el barandal del segundo piso, Cream había escuchado toda la conversación, ella bajo las escaleras y se paro frente a los dos individuos - ¡yo no quiero que Tails se quede conmigo!

pero Cream, no es para tanto – dijo su madre

¡Tails tiene que disculparse conmigo! - Cream estaba gritando y se la veía molesta

pero Cream - intervino Sonic - Tails si se disculpo contigo

¡pero no tiene que hacerlo de esa manera! - la conejita se cruzo de brazos

Cream no seas así, Tails es tu amigo, ¿lo vas a dejar solo porque no pudo cumplir su promesa? - pregunto Vainilla, Cream no respondió y tenía el seño fruncido

no se preocupe Vainilla, si Cream no quiere, no voy a obligarla - dijo Sonic con una sonrisa

pero Sonic... - Vainilla no quería dejar al erizo solo con su problema

en serio Vainilla, no se preocupe, ya conseguiré donde dejar a Tails - dijo levantándose y guiñando un ojo, Vainilla lo acompaño a la puerta

perdón Sonic, ya hablaré con Cream - dijo preocupada la coneja

en serio, no se preocupe, ya sabe que son chicos, a demás Tails está muy caprichoso en este tiempo - dijo el erizo, no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara

bueno, adiós Sonic - se despidió la coneja

adiós Vainilla - el erizo hizo muestra de su velocidad y salió corriendo, dejando atrás la casa de las dos conejas.

Vainilla cerró la puerta, suspiro y miro la sala, su hija ya no se encontraba allí. La coneja subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Cream. Vainilla asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio a la conejita sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

Cream, hija, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunto Vainilla

no voy a dejar que Tails se quede con migo - dijo la conejita sin cambiar de posición, Vainilla ingreso a la habitación y se sentó al lado de su hija

¿por qué Cream?, no entiendo porque te molestas tanto con Tails - pregunto Vainilla

como que por qué, Tails se olvidó de mí y me dejo sola - dijo Cream, trataba de aguantar para no llorar

cielo, Tails no se olvido de ti, él solo no pudo cumplir con su promesa, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejo y que ya no te quiere - Vainilla acaricio la cabeza de su hija - él también es pequeño aún

esa no una excusa, yo soy más chica y no me olvidaría de él jamás, yo lo quiero mucho - dijo Cream y una pequeña lágrima cruzo por su mejilla

él también te quiere, ¿por qué no me cuentas bien que fue lo que te prometió? solo así te entenderé bien - pidió Vainilla

bueno... - dijo Cream

Flashback (Cream):

Estaba jugando en la sala con Tails, ya que había venido a visitarnos con Sonic, entonces saque de mi caja de juguetes un avioncito y comenze a jugar con él, entonces Tails me miró.

no sabía que te gustaban los aviones - me dijo

nose si me gustan, pero me encantaría subir a uno y estar a mucha altura de la tierra - dije, fantaseando con el momento

Sonic y yo tenemos un biplano - me dijo

¿qué es eso? - le pregunte

en una especie de avión - Tails me comento un poco de cómo era, y de que Sonic le había enseñado a volarlo

¿enserio puedes manejarlo? - le pregunte, me parecía que era un poco pequeño para hacerlo

si, no puedo hacer demasiados movimientos ni piruetas, pero puedo manejarlo, ¿no te gustaría que te lleve a dar una vuelta en él?, podemos ir hasta las colinas de Green Hill y luego dar un paseo - me invitó - si quieres te puedo pasar a buscar mañana a la tarde

¿lo dices enserio? - no podía creer lo que me decía - ¡claro que quiero!

Me puse muy contenta y abrace a Tails, entonces entro en la habitación Sonic, que había estado en la cocina con mi mamá. Sonic quería que ella le enseñe como preparar una torta para Amy. Si, hasta a mi me sorprendió cuando se lo pidió, parece que por fin vio algo en ella, pero seguía negándolo. Sonic solo decía que quería llevárselo porque no había comido nada rico, ya que se la pasaba en el hospital todo el día con su amiga, que estaba internada. Pero ya varié demasiado el tema, volvamos atrás. Sonic entro en la habitación y después de molestar un rato a Tails, ambos se fueron.

¿Qué te dijo Tails? - preguntó mi mamá cuando se fueron los dos invitados

¡me dijo que me llevaría a dar una vuelta en su avión! - dije emocionada - mañana va a pasar a buscarme a la tarde, hay ya quiero que llegue el momento.

Entonces corrí a mi habitación, quería buscar algo para ponerme, no solo cumpliría mi sueño de subirme a un avión, sino que también pasaría la tarde con Tails, me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, todo era más divertido. Mi mamá entró en la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

¿Qué haces Cream? - me dijo mi mamá, no me había dado cuenta, pero había tirado un montón de ropa sobre la cama

¿qué voy a ponerme mañana mamá? - le pregunte angustiada, ella se rió

tranquila cielo, vamos a encontrar algo para que quedes hermosa - me dijo, así nos pasamos la tarde buscando algo "apropiado" para ponerme.

Fin del flashback.

Y luego al día siguiente, Tails nunca llegó - dijo Cream molesta

tienes razón, pero llego al siguiente y te explico el por qué no había venido - dijo Vainilla

Flashback (Vainilla):

Cream, después de darse cuenta de que Tails no llegaría, se había encerrado en su habitación. Ya era de mañana y alguien golpeo la puerta. Fui a revisar de quien se trataba y me encontré en la puerta a un pequeño zorrito de dos colas con la cabeza y las orejas abajo.

Hola Vainilla - me saludo, se le notaba algo temeroso

hola Tails, es muy temprano, ¿has venido solo? - le pregunte, me preocupo que salga solo

si, Sonic se quedo en nuestra casa, sé que es temprano y no quise molestar, pero quería hablar con Cream - me dijo sin levantar la mirada, ese pequeño tenía algo que me enternecía con solo mirarlo

pasa amor, ahora llamaré a Cream - lo hice pasar y se sentó en el sillón - ¿Sonic sabe que estas aquí? - le pregunte

si, se lo dije antes de venir - me contesto y subí las escaleras para llamar a Cream, golpee la puerta pero nadie me contesto, entonces entre.

¿Cream? - me metí en la habitación, no la encontré con la mirada, pero vi un bulto en su cama, me acerque y lo toque - Cream, alguien vino a verte

no quiero ver a nadie - me respondió desde dentro del bulto

¿segura?, creo que alguien quiere disculparse - le dije, entonces salió de abajo de las sabanas y me miró

¿de verdad? - me pregunto

¿por qué no lo averiguas? - le dije.

Ella bajo de su cama, y luego se dirigió hacia la sala, no quise entrometerme, por lo que me quede en la habitación. Pero me vi obligada a salir al escuchar unos gritos, ambos estaban peleándose. Pero para cuando llegue a la sala Tails ya se había ido y Cream estaba llorando. Me costó todo un día que ella me cuente que paso. Tails no había podido venir, ya que Sonic no estaba enterado de esa promesa, y le había pedido que lo ayudara para llevar a Amy al hospital, Tails no se pudo negar, así que fue con Sonic y recién esta mañana llegaron. Por eso el zorrito no pudo llegar ayer, pero Cream seguía molesta.

Fin del flashback.

Te pidió disculpas y a demás te explico lo sucedido - Vainilla seguía tratando de convencer a si hija para que perdone a Tails - él no quiso hacerte daño

pero lo hizo, por eso no lo perdono - dijo Cream, Vainilla suspiro - bueno supongo que no podré convencerte, yo solo quiero que no seas rencorosa, tienes que escuchar más a tu corazón.

Entonces Vainilla se retiro de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo Cream se acostó en su cama, _"Tails, si tan solo supieras cuanto te aprecio..." _pensó la conejita.

**Bueno hasta acá dejo el capitulo, se que estaban esperando la continuación de lo que pasó con Rouge y Tails, pero quise esperar un poco más y poner otra cosa en su lugar. No creo, igual, que se vuelva a saber de Cream o Vainilla en un largo rato. Ya en el próximo capitulo se sabrá sobre ese extraño par. Puse ese título, pero no habrá una versión de Tails ni nada parecido, lo digo para que no se confundan.**

**Bueno, realmente no esperaba con el primer capítulo tener tantos (para mí es un gran número) reviews, así que gracias a todos los que dejaron los suyos... No puedo mentirles...**

**Reviews:**

**Ruedi: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Para mi Tails hará un buen dúo para ser ladrones XD. No me había dado cuenta de lo de los guiones, veré si puedo arreglarlo.

**Sonamyfanlove: **Eso vendría a ser el principio, al fic le faltarán varios capítulos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.

**Sonicfan007: **¿enserio?, ¿qué clase de ideas?

**Dark Maquinolopsky:** Muchas gracias Makky (no me acostumbro a decirte Dakker)... Creo que quedaron un poco cambiadas las personalidades de los personajes jeje. Tu idea está bastante acertada, con dos días no hay mucho que hacer. No sé si aparecerá Knuckles, pero Shadow no. Bueno, acá esta lo de Cream. Como no te voy a mencionar si me ayudaste un montón...

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (espero sea pronto)...**

**Saludos.**


	3. Un robo casi fallido

**Hola a todos! y, otra vez, perdón por la tardanza.**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fic...**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 3: Un robo casi fallido, los juegos de dos niños.**

Por la ventana todavía se podían apreciar las miles de estrellas que iluminaban la noche, junto a una luna, a medio llenar. Aproximadamente habían pasado 5 minutos de las 3:15 de la madrugada. A pesar de todo esto, una murciélago se paseaba por los pasillos de su casa, se dirigía a una habitación al final de este. Al llegar a la puerta golpeo suavemente, como aviso, y entró. Ella se inclino sobre una cama dentro del cuarto y sacudió un poco las sabanas.

Tails, despierta - dijo Rouge

Hum, ¿qué pasa? - dijo el zorro, medio confundido

Es hora de irnos - aviso Rouge

Pero si aún es de madrugada - dijo Tails sorprendido al ver el reloj al lado de su cama

Te dije que saldríamos temprano - dijo Rouge - prepárate, te esperaré en la cocina

Está bien - dijo un Tails adormecido.

-00000-

Rouge se encontraba desayunando junto a Tails, quien ya se había despertado por completo, pero a demás de él, algo más despertó, y era su curiosidad.

Rouge, ¿a dónde vamos tan temprano? - pregunto el zorro

Pues... conseguiremos dinero - se le había olvidado la parte de las preguntas

¿Trabajar? - pregunto, nuevamente, Tails

No... Mira, vamos a ir en busca de algo, luego te lo explicaré, pero primero tienes que ayudarme a conseguirlo - trataba de explicar Rouge

¿Y qué vamos a buscar? - seguía Tails

Un diamante - respondió Rouge

¿Un diamante? - repitió Tails - ¿Lo compraras?

No, lo iremos a buscar, y lo tomaremos - respondió Rouge

¿Tomarlo?, ¿y cómo haremos eso? - preguntó Tails

Entraremos en silencio y con cuidado, me ayudarás a desactivar la seguridad, lo tomaremos y regresaremos a casa, pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta - explico la murciélago

Pero Rouge, ¿entonces lo estaríamos robando?, yo no quiero hacer eso - dijo Tails

No lo veas así, ahora realmente necesito conseguir un poco de dinero, y por eso tomaré el diamante, no vas a abandonarme y a dejarme sola, ¿o sí?, ¿serías capaz de dejarme a mi suerte, sola? - Rouge miro con ojos tristes y suplicantes a Tails

No, no te dejaría sola, está bien te voy a ayudar, ¿pero y si Sonic o los demás se enteran? - pregunto dudoso el zorrito

No lo harán, será nuestro secretito - dijo ella, guiñando un ojo

De acuerdo - dijo Tails copiando el gesto.

-00000-

Casi llegando a las 3:45 de la mañana, Rouge y Tails salieron de la casa, ambos con vestimentas especiales, Rouge llevaba su ropa usual, sus botas blancas con rosa, y su entero negro con una corazón rosa en el pecho, pero también, llevaba una máscara que cubría toda su cabeza, incluidas sus orejas, solo dejando expuestos sus ojos; Tails llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta color negro (aunque dejaba expuestas sus colas), al igual que Rouge, portaba una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, pero dejaba expuestos sus ojos y sus orejas, cambio sus guantes blancos por unos negros, y aún mantenía sus típicas zapatillas. Ambos alzaron vuelo, Tails solo se limito a seguir a Rouge. La murciélago se detuvo en un edificio alto y miró por los bordes del balcón, Tails se colocó a su lado. Allí se podía ver una tienda común, era bastante grande, pero él no le notaba nada de especial.

Ese es el lugar donde se encuentra nuestro diamante - informo Rouge

¿Nuestro? - repitió Tails

Si, después de todo me ayudarás a sacarlo, puede que tengas algunos beneficios por él - dijo Rouge

¿De verdad? - pregunto Tails, la murciélago asintió - ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

Por eso elegí este horario, es el cambio de turnos, casi no hay nadie, ni siquiera policías - explicó Rouge - Nos vamos a acercar, tu solo sígueme, te indicaré la caja de seguridad, desactivarás el sistema mientras yo entrare, tomaré la joya y saldremos lo más rápido posible de este lugar, ¿entendido?

Si - respondió el zorrito - ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

No lo harán - aseguro Rouge - Y si lo hacen, haz lo posible porque no te atrapen, ya que si lo logran, nadie va a salvarte

Está bien - dijo Tails un poco nervioso

Bien, vamos - sentencio Rouge y ambos se lanzaron en picada hacia la parte trasera de la joyería.

-00000-

Un perro policía se encontraba haciendo su ronda nocturna con una linterna en mano, se encontraba en una habitación grande, y en el centro de esta (dentro de una vitrina de cristal) se encontraba un diamante, era tan grande como la palma de una mano y de un color azul fuerte. Hasta que llego su compañero informándole que era hora del cambio. Ninguno de los dos se quedó a esperar a que llegue el nuevo guardia, así que la joya quedo, momentáneamente, desprotegida. En cuanto los guardias se fueron Rouge entro en la habitación y se disponía a tomar el diamante, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de la vitrina, había varios rayos casi invisibles rodeándola, ella debía esperar a que desaparecieran.

Flashback (Rouge):

Bien, vamos - sentencie, Tails me siguió hasta que pudimos entrar por una puerta trasera, no sin antes derribarla - Mira hay esta - señale una pequeña caja de metal pegada a la pared ambos nos acercamos a ella y Tails saco un destornillador de su traje y la abrió, dentro había miles de cables y botones - ¿Podrás desactivarlo? - pregunte al ver tal cablerio

Lo puedo intentar - contesto un poco dudoso mi compañero

Bien, mientras lo haces, yo me acercare al diamante, hay esperaré, apresúrate que se nos acabará el tiempo - le informe y recorrí los pasillos en busca del diamante.

Fin del flashback.

Vamos Tails, ¿por qué tardas tanto? - se decía así misma Rouge, pero en ese mismo momento los rayos desaparecieron - Eso es.

Rouge se acerco a la joya y con un pequeño cuchillito especial hizo un hueco en la vitrina y retiró el diamante de esta. Ella lo tuvo en sus manos unos momentos, contemplando su enorme belleza.

Vamos preciosa, te llevare a un lugar donde me serás muy útil - dijo Rouge.

En ese momento algo la sobresalto, una luz roja que titilaba e iluminaba todo el cuarto, acompañada de un ensordecedor ruido, una alarma _"¿no se supone que Tails desactivo todos los sistemas de seguridad?" _se pregunto Rouge, pronto se vio rodeada de guardias, en total, unos 20, todos eran perros y armados con pequeñas pistolas.

POV Rouge:

¡Levanta las manos y deja ese diamante! - exigió uno de ellos, al parecer el líder del grupo

Supongo que no tengo salida - dije despreocupada.

Deje el diamante en el suelo y levante los brazos, tal y como me lo habían exigido, pero mi sonrisa no se borraba, el mismo perro de antes se me acerco despacio, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar mis brazos, estire mis alas y volé velozmente hacia una ventana, casi en el techo, estaba a punto de llegar, pero en ese momento algo tomo mi tobillo y me obligo a descender, baje con tanta velocidad que choque de cola contra el piso. Pude observar que lo que me había tomado era una pequeña cuerda. Los guardias me alcanzaron y me esposaron y un par de ellos me llevaron hacia afuera, supuestamente, para subirme a la patrulla, ya se me había borrado mi sonrisa, ahora solo tenía preocupación, me habían atrapado, a mí, Rouge la murciélago, la ladrona de joyas más grande de Mobius, esto debía de ser una broma. Durante el camino intente escaparme continuamente, pero todos mis intentos fueron frustrados. Suspire con resignación, y comenze a imaginarme la vida en la prisión, una depresión inmensa me atrapo, después de todo acabaría sola, tal y como comenzó, nadie me salvaría, eso lo había aprendido en mi vida. Yo debía valerme por mi cuenta, no depender nunca de los demás. Me acercaba a la patrulla, ya no había nada que hacer. Cerré los ojos y baje la cabeza, pero en ese oscuro momento, cuando pensó que no tendría salvación, algo la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la elevo en los aires, estaba volando sin mis alas, ¿cómo era posible?, entonces me animé a abrir los ojos, en efecto estaba surcando los cielos, viendo desde allí, como se levantaba el sol. Mire hacia arriba, al que sería mi salvador, y no era nada más que ese zorrito que me había acompañado, Tails estaba ahí. Entonces bajamos sobre una terraza, me costaba un poco moverme debido a las esposas.

¿Tails qué haces aquí? - le pregunte, una vez que él también aterrizo

Empezamos juntos ¿no? - me contesto, por un lado me alegre, pero por otro me sentí sumamente culpable

Si... tienes razón... gracias... - dije con algo de dificultad

Ahora tenemos que ver cómo sacarte las esposas - me dijo

No tenemos la llave - le dije algo desanimada

No importa, puedo quitártelas con unas herramientas - me dijo - Solo vamos a tu casa, allí encontraremos algo

Está bien - le respondí.

Y entonces empezamos nuestro viaje de regreso a mi departamento, claro que con sumo cuidado, ya que era probable que nos volvieran a atrapar, y entonces no habría salida. Pero, con mucha suerte, llegamos sanos y salvos a mi Penthouse. Cuando llegamos, Tails utilizo todo lo que encontró, y, después de unos 20 minutos, pudo quitarme las esposas, me sentía mucho mejor. Luego ambos nos sentamos en el sillón del living, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Rouge... yo... lo siento mucho... - me dijo con la cabeza agachada, al igual que sus orejas, siempre fui muy irónica, pero en ese momento sentí una suma ternura al ver la pose que adoptaba mi compañero

¿Por qué lo sientes? - le pregunte confundida

Porque te falle, luego de que termine de desconectar toda la seguridad, accidentalmente golpee el tablero y eso activo la alarma, por eso te atraparon, por mi culpa - me explico, hay que tierno se veía

No es tu culpa Tails, fue un accidente, a demás me salvaste, volviste por mí y me rescataste - le dijo

No fue nada, a demás tu también lo habrías hecho, ¿verdad? - me pregunto inocentemente, de verdad me sentí terrible en ese momento, la culpa me estaba carcomiendo, lo dude unos minutos, pero por fin respondí

Sí, claro que si - le respondí, él bostezo - Aún es temprano, son las 6 de la mañana, ¿por qué no vamos a dormir por un par de horas?

Si, está bien - me respondió, pero luego se detuvo un segundo - Por cierto Rouge, cuando iba a buscarte me encontré con esto, supuse que te agradaría que lo tome - me dijo entregándome el diamante, que le costaba un poco mantener

¿Co-cómo pudiste traerlo? - le pregunte sorprendida

Lo tenía en mi traje - dijo mostrándome una mini-mochila en su espalda

Tails eres increíble - solté rápidamente

No es nada, vamos Rouge - me dijo.

Ambos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, se suponía que nos levantaríamos a las 8:30 a.m., desayunaríamos y ya veríamos que hacer luego, estaba segura que Tails se había dormido desde que se acostó, se le notaba cansado, pero yo no. Eran ya las 6:15, pero no podía dormir, no por falta de sueño, estaba cansadísima, sino porque mi cabeza estaba repleta de pensamientos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en apenas unas 3 horas. _"No puedo creerlo, Tails no solo me salvo, sino que también se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, ¿con que cara lo miro? anoche me había prometido seguir sin importar nada, aún si eso implicaba dejar a Tails a su suerte, y después de lo que hizo... me siento sumamente mal" _pero por otro lado, también tenían mi lado frío _"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?, ¿desde cuándo me importa otra cosa que no sean las joyas y yo misma?, Tails es solo un ayudante, y lo que hizo hoy no fue nada, debo seguir adelante sin que nada, ni nadie, me detenga... ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, ¿por qué me pareció tierno ese zorro hoy?, siempre fui irónica y no sincera, ¿qué tiene él para hacerme cambiar?, no, definitivamente no voy a cambiar, ni por él ni por nadie" _pero cuando pensaba eso, pensaba también en cómo es él conmigo _"¿por qué estoy tan confundida?" _esa pregunta me daba vueltas en la cabeza, solamente daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Decidí esperar y no pensar más, tal vez así logre conciliar el sueño.

POV normal:

Ya eran las 11 de la mañana, Rouge se encontraba mirando las noticias, estaba segura que no pasarían por alto el robo de una de las joyas más grandes de toda Mobius. Pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada relacionado con eso, ni tampoco algo interesante. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Tails, hace rato estaba en la cocina terminando de desayunar, en realidad había pasado más tiempo del que Rouge pensaba, habían pasado varias horas de que Tails salió de la cocina, _"ahora donde se metió ese chico" _se pregunto la murciélago, y se levanto dispuesta a ir en su encuentro. No le llevo demasiado tiempo encontrarlo, estaba en la terraza al lado de la pequeña piscina, sentado al borde de esta, tenía los pies en el agua y la miraba _"¿por qué no entra?" _se pregunto la murciélago.

¿Por qué no entras? - pregunto Rouge, para sacarse la duda

Por nada, solo que no tenía ganas - respondió Tails

¿Seguro? - volvió a insistir Rouge, Tails vivía con Sonic, y este le temía al agua, a ella no le sorprendería que el zorrito nunca hubiera entrado en el mar o, inclusive, en una piscina - ¿Sabes nadar?

De hecho, no - contesto el zorrito, esta vez mirándola

¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - pregunto Rouge

¿De verdad?, si me encantaría - dijo Tails mientras se levantaba emocionado

Bien, voy a cambiarme, ahora vuelvo - le dijo Rouge.

No pasaron 10 minutos y la murciélago volvió con una bikini color rojo, era simple y no tenía un detalle muy llamativo. Tails se sonrojo al ver en esa forma a Rouge, y pronto aparto la mirada. La murcielago se acerco y se metió al agua con un salto desde el borde de la pileta, salpicando un poco al zorrito, que se encontraba parado al borde de la esta.

¿Rouge? - pregunto Tails al ver que ella no salía de abajo del agua - Rouge - llamo una vez más, pero ella no salía - ¡Rouge! - después de gritar, la nombrada salió del fondo de la piscina

¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto la murciélago, Tails suspiro

Me asustaste - respondió el zorrito sinceramente, Rouge rió

No te preocupes, soy una nadadora experta, ven entra, sino no podré enseñarte a nadar - dijo la murciélago

Está bien - Tails entro en la pileta despacio, en realidad, en su vida había entrado en un lugar donde se contenga una cantidad de agua importante

Bien, primero suéltate del borde y veras que puedes flotar - le dijo Rouge, Tails lo hizo y se hundió un poco, esto asusto al zorrito e intento tomarse del borde nuevamente, pero Rouge lo tomo de las manos metiéndolo más al fondo - Tranquilo Tails, no vas a hundirte, te lo prometo, solo debes tranquilizarte - Rouge tomo sus hombros y lo movió para que Tails empezara a moverse. Así estuvo por un rato, pero en un momento Rouge soltó los hombros de Tails sin aviso, este se asusto nuevamente, pero logro mantenerse a flote - Vez te dije que podías, no seas tan cobarde - comento Rouge, esto molesto a Tails y comenzó a mover sus colas bajo el agua, mojando completamente a la murciélago - ¿Con qué quieres jugar?, he, te vas a arrepentir - amenazo Rouge y comenzó a tirarle agua.

Así se pasaron casi toda la tarde, jugando dentro de la piscina, se perseguían, se mojaban, competían... Rouge no recordaba que fuera tan divertido jugar con alguien, tampoco recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo hizo... Pero no dejo que esos pensamientos la molestarán, se divirtió toda la tarde con Tails. Hasta que ambos se vieron obligados a salir, por el hambre que les había agarrado, y no era para menos, sin darse cuenta se habían vuelto las 4:00 p.m. Ambos fueron a buscar algo para comer y volvieron a pasar la tarde jugando. Por primera vez, Rouge se sentía como una niña pequeña, que solo le importaba jugar, divertirse y pasarla bien, sin ninguna preocupación.

**Bueno, hasta acá.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, me cuesta narrar escenas de acción y esas cosas, por eso lo del robo lo puse bastante simple. ¿Se nota mucho el cambio de actitud de Rouge? Espero que no demasiado. Creo que no tengo ninguna acotación más.**

**Reviews:**

**Ruedi: **JAJA Si eso fue lo que paso, y concuerdo contigo. Bueno, como que en ese capítulo la hice un poco testaruda, por ahí demasiado XD Me alegra que te haya gustado, pero por ahora no tengo planes de que Cream reaparezca, pero lo tendré en consideración. En el capítulo anterior y en este no los puse intencionalmente, en mis fics anteriores no los había puesto, así que me acostumbre así...

**Sonamyfanlove: **Me agrada que te guste el capítulo, espero este también sea de tu agrado.

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Lluvia de pensamientos

**Hola a todos!**

**Otra vez, lamento la tardanza, se que digo esto en todos los capis y recién vamos por el 4 XD, pero no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente y bueno, ya no los molesto (a quien engaño, nadie lee esto )**

**Este fic lo hice con ayuda de un muy buen amigo que tengo, así que Dark Maquinolopsky, te dedico este capítulo a ti.**

**Espero les agrade.**

**Capítulo 4: Lluvia de pensamientos, ¿Que me está pasando?**

Siendo ya las 18:00 de la tarde Rouge y Tails estaban sentados en el sillón comiendo unas tostadas de merienda. Ambos estaban tranquilos, la murciélago, a demás, estaba mirando la tele, mejor dicho, cambiando la tele, simplemente se había pasado una hora apretando y apretando botones, hasta que abruptamente se detuvo en un canal. En él estaban pasando las noticias y pudo leer el encabezado al borde inferior de la pantalla "Un robo más, un diamante menos", las letras debajo del título decían lo siguiente "Esta mañana unos ladrones se robaron la joya más grande de toda Mobius", Rouge sonrió, esa misma noche, ella vendería la joya al "Mercado negro" le pagarían muy bien por llevar tal joya con sigo. Pero luego estas letras cambiaron, cosa que sorprendió a Rouge, estas decían "Se pudo identificar a una de las ladronas como Rouge The Bat, en este momento se la está buscando en todo el territorio", eso no podía ser bueno. Si la atrapaban a ella también atraparían a Tails y se llevarían la joya, tenía que encontrar una salida. Nadie la delataría, pues él único que conocía su ubicación era el encargado de los departamentos, pero era un viejo amigo suyo, no lo creería capaz. Entonces a la murciélago se le ocurrió otra idea, ahora Tails también conocía su ubicación, ¿y si, en algún momento, él la delataba?, sacudió su cabeza, eso era imposible... ¿O no? _"Rouge, concéntrate en una salida, olvídate de ese maldito zorro" _se dijo a sí misma la murciélago. Tenía que hacer que Tails no la delate jamás, eso haría primero, se desharía del zorro y luego escaparía a casa de Tina, una pequeña mapache que vivía en las montañas nevadas, hay nunca la encontrarían. Pero en ese momento Rouge miro a Tails con ojos demoniacos, pero su mirada cambio drásticamente a una de ternura, ese zorrito se había apoyado contra los bordes del sillón y se había quedado dormido, no podía hacerle nada, era solo un niño. La murciélago le acarició la cabeza y sonrió. Entonces un fuerte y agudo dolor le recorrió la sien, y tuvo un pequeño flash, un recuerdo. Pero más que un recuerdo era una imagen.

Flashback (Rouge):

Me encontraba sentada en una cama acariciando la cabeza de otro murciélago, era igual a mí pero más pequeño, por sus vestimentas podía decir que era un niño. No sabía cómo, pero tenía una idea de que estaba en un lugar seguro y sin ninguna preocupación, también sabía que yo era más joven, tal vez unos 10 años más. No pude siquiera girar la cabeza, ya que enseguida volví a la realidad.

Fin del flashback.

Rouge aparto bruscamente la mano de la cabeza de Tails, y se la llevó al corazón. Se había llevado un buen susto, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿quién era ese murciélago que vio y por qué lo sintió tan familiar?, no recordaba nunca haber tenido contacto con otros murciélagos, a decir verdad ella no podía recordar su infancia. No entendía nada y miles de preguntas se le venían a la cabeza. Rouge la sacudió, no tenía porque ponerse a pensar en eso, volvió a sus antiguos pensamientos sobre la futura traición de Tails. La murciélago suspiro, se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tenía que despejar su mente o explotaría.

¿En qué piensas? - pregunto Tails, quien asomaba su cabeza por sobre el sillón

En nada importante, solo ideas mías - contesto sin prestar mucha intención la murciélago

¿Qué clase de ideas? - volvió a preguntar el zorrito

Unas que se me ocurrieron hace rato - respondió Rouge un tanto irritada, lo menos que necesitaba era un interrogatorio policial

¿Puedo saber cuáles son? - continúo Tails, que en realidad solo estaba aburrido

¡No, no puedes saber, cállate y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas! - grito con rabia Rouge, el zorrito se asusto con esto y bajo sus orejas y luego su cabeza, ahora ya no era visible, la murciélago suspiro - Perdón Tails, no fue mi intención gritarte, solo estoy irritada por algunas cosas - al ver que su acompañante no daba señal se acerco al sillón - ¿Tails? - silencio, Rouge estaba casi al lado del mueble - Tails esto no es gracioso ¿dónde estás? - pregunto ella al ver que el zorrito no estaba en el sillón

¡BUUUU! - grito Tails saliendo de abajo de la mesita ratona y saltando sobre Rouge

¡AAAHHH! - grito espantada la murciélago, luego los dos cayeron al suelo, con el zorrito sobre ella

¿Te asuste? - pregunto con una sonrisa Tails

¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, casi me sacas el corazón - respondió agitada la murciélago

Bueno, como no salió no paso nada, a demás tu cara fue algo muy gracioso - dijo divertido el zorro

¿Así?, ahora me toca a mí - ella se coloco sobre Tails y empezó a hacerle coquillas

¡JAJAJA Rouge basta JAJAJAJAJA por favor JAJAJAJAJAJA basta! - a Tails se le caían las lagrimas

¿Basta?, a mí me parece que no - dijo y continúo con el juego... para ella

¡JAJAJAJAJA Rouge basta JAJAJAJAJAJA hare lo que quieras JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA basta JAJAJAJAJA! - la murciélago por fin dejo tranquilo al zorrito

¿Lo que quiera?, bien así quedamos, me debes un favor - sentenció Rouge

Eso no es justo, me presionaste - se quejo Tails

¿Quieres que empiece de nuevo? - pregunto Rouge con una mirada intimidante

No... No, está bien - dijo temeroso Tails

Bueno, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a asustarme así - dijo seria Rouge

Está bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero ¿verdad que te anime? - pregunto Tails con una encantadora sonrisa

¿Qué? - pregunto confusa Rouge - ¿A qué te refieres?

Te note decaída y triste cuando pensabas, por eso quise animarte, haciéndote olvidarlo - respondió Tails, a Rouge se le escaparon unas lagrimas y abrazo a Tails

Gracias Tails, gracias - el zorro estaba confundido, pero correspondió el abrazo, algo le ocurría a Rouge y lo mejor era dejarla pensar un rato, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle

No te preocupes, para eso somos amigos - Rouge solo abrazo más fuerte a Tails y susurro algo inconscientemente

Gracias... Joy - Tails escucho eso, pero no le dio importancia.

-00000-

Nuevamente la noche había llegado, esta vez sin ninguna emoción para Tails, el día había sido muy tranquilo. Sin embargo para Rouge había sido todo lo contrario, no físicamente, si no psicológicamente. Y ahora solo sentía algo en la mente, dudas. Dudas sobre su pasado más puntualmente. _"¿Quién era ese chico?, ¿Tiene que ver con Tails?, ¿De dónde vengo?, ¿Tengo familia?, Y si es así, ¿Por qué me dejaron? o... ¿Yo los deje?"_. Todos estos pensamientos atormentaban la mente del murciélago. Pero, al parecer de tanto pensar, nuevamente tuvo un flash, esta vez no fue en 1° persona, si no en 3° (N/A: Para los que no entendieron me refiero a que Rouge va a ver la escena y no protagonizarla).

Flashback (Rouge):

Estaba dentro de un bosque, si eso era, un bosque, al parecer era de noche. Todo allí era calma y tranquilidad, hasta que algo distorsionó el ambiente, una explosión muy lejos de allí, y sin embargo fue tan potente que hizo que el piso temblara. Quise moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Entonces algo capto mi atención cerca mío unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y entonces algo salió de entre ellos, una pequeña niña murciélago, portaba una remera rosa larga con unas calzas negras abajo, estaba descalza y nerviosa. Llego a colocarse al lado mío, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, entonces ella se arrodillo en el suelo y se puso a llorar, diciendo una y otra vez que "esto" era su culpa y que si hubiera escuchado, nada de esto hubiera pasado. No puedo explicarlo bien, pero pude sentir el mismo sentimiento que ella, culpa, tristeza, soledad... Una nueva explosión, esta vez con menor intensidad, obligo a la niña a levantarse y seguir su carrera. Concretamente no tenía idea a donde iba, pero en mi interior, algo me decía que su sufrimiento acabaría pronto...

Fin del flashback.

La murciélago sacudió su cabeza con desesperación, que demonios estaba ocurriendo, ¿Por qué tenía esas visiones?, ¿De dónde salían? y ¿Qué tenían que ver con ella? _"Basta Rouge, vas a volverte loca, deja de pensar en tonterías y enfócate en el presente, mañana a primera hora y antes de que Tails despierte, llevarás ese diamante al mercado, no sé cuando pase Sonic a buscar a su hermano, pero debo prepararme, una vez que se vaya te sacarás un problema de enzima, ¿o no?" _Pensaba el murciélago, pero volvió a sacudir su cabeza y a pensar _"Basta de tantas preguntas, intentaré dormir un poco, espero dejar de pensar en personas que no conozco..."._

-00000-

En un lugar muy lejano de la escena anterior, una maquina gigantesca, similar a un pulpo, pero con más tentáculos, tenía atrapado a un erizo, que, a pesar de sus intentos, no lograba zafarse de su agarre.

¿Qué te parece mi nueva creación? - pregunto Eggman sombre su típico medio de transporte

Es algo lenta, pero debo admitir que vas mejorando - contesto Sonic atrapado en uno de los tentáculos de la maquina

Pues entonces voy a mostrarte que tan veloz puede ser mi Octo-Bot - dijo Eggman y presiono un botón en su tablero para controlar la maquina - Espero sepas volar erizo.

Al presionar el botón, el Octo-Bot empezó a hacer girar a una extremada velocidad el tentáculo con el que estaba sosteniendo a Sonic, luego de un rato, a demás de marearse, el erizo salió despedido volando por los aires, pero antes de perderlo de vista, Eggman le grito algo a Sonic.

¡Espero estés preparado, tengo todo un ejército y no solo hay Octo-Bots en él, sino muchos más! - lo único que se escucho a continuación fue la exagerada risa del doctor

¡No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente huevo! - le grito Sonic y termino estrellándose contra un muro de piedra para luego caer entre los árboles.

Varias horas después, Sonic despertó en el medio del bosque, con varias costillas rotas, pero aún en condiciones de moverse, lo primero que hizo (con mucho esfuerzo) es acercarse al pueblo más cercano que había, allí fue atendido en el mejor hospital del lugar, gracias a su fama, el problema fue que le dijeron que se quedara en reposo por varias horas como mínimo. Luego de que Sonic arme un escándalo por no querer quedarse, aunque igual lo obligaron, y de que echaran con antorchas a los reporteros curiosos, un búho medico entró a la habitación donde reposaba Sonic, para poder hablar con él.

Vaya, Sonic el erizo, debo admitir que es un honor tenerlo aquí - dijo respetuosamente el doctor

Gracias señor... - dijo el erizo esperando que le contestara

Night, soy el doctor Night - dijo el búho

Bien, gracias señor Night, pero no llegue para quedarme, tengo asuntos que atender - dijo apresurado Sonic

Lo lamento, pero tendrás que hacer reposo, estas más lastimado de lo que piensas, un movimiento el falso y alguna de tus costillas podría dañarte gravemente, hasta incluso provocarte la muerte, tendrás que quedarte esta noche y mañana hasta la tarde, luego de eso podrás irte si quieres - explico el doctor

¿Qué?, pero no puedo quedarme, aún no detuve a Eggman y a demás tengo que... - en ese momento a Sonic se le ocurrió una idea - Hoy le había prometido a mi hermano que lo iría a buscar y pasearíamos por los prados - Había que reconocer que en parte era cierto

Lo lamento señor Sonic, pero tendrá que cancelarlo, usted no saldrá de esa cama hasta nuevo aviso, y aunque tenga esa súper velocidad le será imposible escapar, tenemos mucha vigilancia, no es mucho, por favor aguarde 24 horas - pidió el médico.

A Sonic no le quedo más remedio que resignarse, pero antes de que el médico se vaya le pidió un teléfono, tenía que avisarle a Rouge que no llegaría para la fecha planeada. Luego de cumplir con lo pedido, el médico se retiró, dejando a Sonic solo.

-00000-

Ya de mañana, Rouge se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una bata rosa, estaba desayunando tranquila, con un café y unas tostadas, por lo menos esos pensamientos ya no la atormentaban. En ese momento algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, se levanto y atendió.

Hola - dijo el murciélago

Hola Rouge - saludo del otro lado un erizo

Ha, Sonic, ¿dime cómo te ha ido? - pregunto animadamente Rouge

¿Y esos ánimos?, parece que alguien se levanto de buen humor - comento el erizo

Eso creo, no he tenido una buena noche, pero eso es otra cosa - dijo Rouge sentándose de nuevo en la mesa

Está bien, tenía algo que decirte... - dijo Sonic

¿Ha pasado algo malo? - pregunto un poco alarmada Rouge

No, nada de qué preocuparse, pero por un pequeño accidente tendré que retrasar mi llegada, no podré llegar hoy y no sé cuando lo haga - comento Sonic

Enserio - Rouge no sabía porque pero la noticia la había alegrado un poco - Esta bien Sonic, no te preocupes

Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Tails? me gustaría hablar con él - pidió el erizo

Tails está bien, no le llevo trabajo acostumbrarse a tu ausencia - Rouge comenzó a reír, pero a Sonic no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto

¿Puedes darme con Tails? - pregunto irritado el erizo, la murciélago dejo de reír

Lo siento, pero él está durmiendo - contesto Rouge

¿Durmiendo? - pregunto incrédulo Sonic - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?, el siempre es el primero en despertar - Rouge volvió a reírse

¿Será por qué tú duermes hasta el atardecer? - siguió riéndose - bueno, bueno, no importa, aquí las cosas son diferentes, a demás aquí todavía es muy temprano - dijo el murciélago

¿De verdad?, pero si aquí esta por anochecer - dijo incrédulo Sonic, pero ella nuevamente le encontró la gracia a las palabras del erizo

Hay Sonic, parece que te diste mucho golpes en la cabeza, ¿Te olvidaste que estas del otro lado del planeta? - el erizo se sonrojo un poco de su propio olvido, ella tenía razón

Bien eso era todo lo que tenía para decirte, gracias por todo, mándale saludos a Tails, adiós - se despidió el erizo

Está bien Sonic, adiós - contesto la murciélago y colgó el teléfono, se quedo un momento en su silla pensando

¿Quién era? - pregunto un Tails medio dormido, frotándose un ojo con su mano y el otro medio cerrado

Era Sonic, no te lo pase por que creí que estabas dormido, ¿Quieres desayunar? - pregunto Rouge

Si por favor - respondió Tails.

Los dos compañeros pasaron la mañana desayunando, Rouge le conto a Tails el percance de Sonic, el zorro no tuvo ningún problema con esto. La mañana paso tranquila y sin ningún contratiempo más. A excepción de...

No puede ser - dijo Rouge mirando las noticias de media mañana, mientras Tails jugaba en la piscina como el día anterior.

El murciélago había visto que unos investigadores encontraron una joya del tamaño de una moneda de $1, con un peculiar brillo color dorado, una joya única en su especie. Rouge no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad, tenía que tener esa pequeña belleza para ella. También escucho que esa noche la transportarían a un museo para que repose allí y en la mañana sería nuevamente movida hacía un investigatorio. Era el plan perfecto, asaltar un pequeño camión blindado, robar la joya y nadie nunca lo sabría. Sabía que podría hacerlo sola, pero algo la motivo a pedirle ayuda a Tails. Llegada la noche, ambos estaban listos para partir en busca de su presa, una nueva noche, una nueva aventura, un nuevo peligro y un reforzado lazo de amistad.

**Bueno, acá termina el capítulo.**

**Creo que la personalidad de Rouge se me está escapando de las manos, y a demás se me ocurrió agregar algo más a la historia, cosa que no tenía planeado, pero creo que quedará bien, espero.**

**Reviews:**

**Haku Yowane 2000: **A mí me alegra que sigas mi fic amiga, también me gusta que te agrade este extraño par JEJE.

**NB y You: **Vaya, muchísimas gracias por los alagas y me agrada mucho que les guste el fic, aunque creo que modifique un poco el comportamiento de Rouge en este capi, espero les siga gustando.

**Sonamyfanlove: **Concuerdo plenamente con vos y muchas gracias.

**Dark Maquinolopsky: **Claro, como a toda persona, uno no puede vivir en una caja sin dar ni recibir nada, es prácticamente imposible. Me agrada mucho que te haya gustado, después de todo este fic lo hice gracias a ti. Podría ser que entre uno de los dos, pero por ahora no está en mis planes, aunque puede que no, porque necesito que Tails siga con vida hasta el final del fic y no que muera a manos de alguno XD. Espero no te haya molestado o incomodado que te haya dedicado el capítulo, pero algo tenía que hacer por vos. Muchas gracias hermano, saludos.

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, intentare actualizar más seguido, pero es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.**

**Voy a intentar actualizar cada dos semanas, así podré organizarme un poco mejor.**

**Hare lo que pueda, pero no voy a abandonar mis fics.**

**Bueno, Saludos.**


End file.
